From The Inside Out
by ZammieFan
Summary: When there's a time limit placed on them, can they still find comfort and love in each other? With death looming over them, can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years.

As many of you know, my aunt passed away from cancer, and this affected me greatly.

Because of this, I am writing this story in her honor. This is completely for her and for everyone who has had to deal with cancer.

This is for everyone who has lost a loved one, or is fighting cancer.

Love is the most important thing in the world.

Love echoes, even in death.

I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Here is the preview.

"Hello Miss Morgan, here for your annual physical?"

"We just got back your results."

"What do they say?"

"I'm sorry."

"You'll always have us, Cammie."

"Who is he?"

"He's my roommate."

"Doesn't he ever have visitors?"

"As much as they love you, they'll never understand what you're- we're- going through."

"You didn't have to hold back my hair."

"I believe we haven't really been introduced"

"I'm Zachary Goode, but call me Zach."

"I'm scared."

"You have to live, please, don't go."

"I have good news, Mr. Goode."

'"How much longer am I here?"

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget about you, Cammie."

"I feel a lot better with you here."

"Sounds like you missed me."

"I did."

"So you're clear?"

"We need to get our lives back. We need to really kick its ass."

"There's something special about you."

"Careful, someone might think you like me, Mr. Goode."

"I do."

"We're having a girl!"

"We have two kids already. Obviously, we know how to make children."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Goode."

"This can't be true! I refuse to accept this!"

"Zach, calm down, please."

"There is nothing anyone can tell me that will make me calm down right now!"

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you mom."

"Cammie! No!"

"I miss her."

"I love you daddy."

"Today is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life, so please stop crying."

"Dad! Can you hear me? Please! Please wake up!"

"I've been waiting for you, love."

"I can't. Not anymore."

"I owe everything I have to you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I know it's confusing, but it'll make sense in time. I hope you all enjoy this new story and are looking forward to it! I should be uploading the first chapter later on this week!


	2. Finding Out

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. Here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Cameron Ann Morgan was known to be the girl who had it all. The world was at her feet.

She was only 22 years old, but she was already on her way to becoming wildly successful. She had recently graduated college and was now working at her father's company.

Anyone who knew her, was aware that she was extremely loved, by everyone. Even strangers couldn't help but fall at her feet.

Of course, this was all because she was a very likable person, even though she had grown up a lot more privileged than others, she never flaunted it and worked hard for all her accomplishments. The word "humble" was often used to describe her.

Cammie had planned on looking for a job outside her father's company, but was eventually worn down by her father and accepted the job. Many of her peers had been slightly annoyed that she already had jobs lined up, but eventually got over it, because she was Cammie Morgan.

As required by many companies, Cameron, or as she preferred to be called, Cammie, had to go in for a physical evaluation before going to work.

It had been a week since she had gone to the doctor, so she wasn't expecting news until a few more days.

Once the routine call informing her that the results were in, Cammie scheduled an appointment.

She had never been nervous going to the doctor, she had always thought it was quite interesting how doctors knew exactly what was going on inside the human body, and this time was no different.

"Cameron Ann Morgan?"

As soon as her name was called, she walked into one of the empty examination rooms.

"Wait here for the doctor."

The nurse left and a few minutes later a knock sounded at the door, and in stepped the doctor.

"Cammie?"

"Yes."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, still busy."

"Running a company as successful as your father's must be."

"Just as busy as you must be Dr. Solomon, the waiting area is filled."

"Yes, most people do come in during the summer. Well, you came in to receive your results, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let's have a look at your chart. Hmm, well you're definitely in range for your weight, although you could probably gain some weight. Might do you some good, that way you don't fly away when there's wind."

"I am not that skinny."

"That would be up for debate. Okay, let's see, cholesterol and sugar levels are normal."

The doctor's eyes continued down the list, perceiving everything normal, until the last page.

He closed his eyes for a moment. This was one of the negative sides of his job. He looked at the young woman in front of him, she was full of life and promise. He had worked with her family and knew what a great person she was, this shouldn't be happening to her, not at this stage in her life, when she was barely beginning to live. Then again, this shouldn't happen to anyone, but especially not to her.

He hated being the bearer of bad news.

She had taken notice that the doctor had become unusually quiet as he reached the last page.

"Doctor Solomon? What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"Miss Morgan, I did not look at your chart before you came in and I apologize for that. If I had, I would know what to say to you."

"What-"

"Miss Morgan, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you have cancer."

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	3. Cancer

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_"Miss Morgan, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you have cancer."_

Cancer.

What an odd word. It's amazing how one little word can suddenly bring everything crashing down. How everything can change in an instant.

She was hoping, more than she had ever hoped for anything else in her life, that she had misheard him.

"Dr. Solomon, I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you. I thought you said that I have cancer."

"Yes, you do."

"But-"

"Cancer does not discriminate, Miss Morgan, it will affect anyone, including young and healthy people like you."

Cammie sat extremely still, something Dr. Solomon had encountered before, he knew that she was processing everything.

He got up from his seat and left the room to gather the necessary papers, she didn't even notice him leave.

When Doctor Solomon came back, Cammie had accepted the fact that she had cancer. After all, doctors don't just say things like that.

She was unusually calm, which worried Dr. Solomon.

He handed her some papers and flyers.

"Miss Morgan,-"

"Cammie. Please don't call me Miss Morgan."

"Right, I keep forgetting."

"It's fine."

"As I was saying, you will need to undergo a few more tests, just so we can find out the extent of your cancer, but all signs point to kidney cancer."

"What are my chances?"

"I will be able to give you that number once we know how progressed it is. If the cancer is contained to just your kidney, your chances are good, but if not, then we may have some complications. This is why we need to begin immediately. I can schedule an MRI and maybe some more blood and urine tests, and possibly a biopsy."

"Biopsy?"

"We remove a small sample of cells from your kidney."

"Oh."

"I know this must be difficult for you. You need to be strong now and I know that your family will be supporting you through every step of the way. This will be a hard and difficult journey, but I'm going to need you to give it your best."

"Yeah."

"We really do need to start treatment as soon as possible, and you need to tell your family. If you need help in telling them, just give me a call and I'll help you."

"No, that's fine. I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, well, we're going to need to schedule an appointment, and in the meantime, please read up on the material I gave you. If you experience any of the symptoms mentioned, please do not hesitate to call."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Am I going to die?"

Dr. Solomon took a deep breath. He would give anything to be able to say, with absolute certainty, but there was no way he could give her an absolute answer.

"Cammie," he started and reached out to hold her hand, "I promise to do everything in my power to keep you alive. You're going to have to fight, harder than ever before, I can promise you that as long as you give it your best, I'm going to give it my everything."

Tears had pooled in her eyes. She was scared now. Everything was starting to sink in.

She had cancer.

She could possibly die.

She left the office and scheduled an appointment for the next week.

She drove home in a daze.

She was a bit surprised to see both her parents home. Her dad was usually at work, and her mother was off doing some charity work.

They were both in the living room and looked up to see her from their books.

They noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong?" called her dad.

"Sweetheart, come here," her mom called out.

Cammie stood in the doorway to the living room.

Her mom and dad were dressed down. Something that rarely occurred on weekdays.

She couldn't move her feet, her legs felt like lead.

"Cammie. Honey, you're scaring us."

Before she could really think about it, words had escaped her mouth.

"I have cancer."

Her parents stayed seated, shocked at what she had just said.

It couldn't be true.

Not their little girl. Not their princess. Not their pride and joy.

It had to be a sick twisted joke, but they knew, somehow they both knew that it wasn't. Cammie would never cry unless it was something really bad.

Matthew was the first one up. He went over to his daughter and hugged her.

Rachel stayed seated a moment longer. She couldn't accept this, but she got up and followed her husband.

Cammie broke out into sobs then. Matthew and Rachel followed. They kissed and stroked her hair.

She became too weak to stand and they all slid to the floor.

All you could hear through the house were sobs.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, baby."

"We're going to get through this. You're going to beat this."

Matthew held Cammie's face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, we are going to do everything in our power to heal you. We'll see the best doctors, anything. Please, please don't say you're going to die."

"I'm so scared."

"I know sweetheart."

"I love you."

Cammie hugged her parents closer to her.

She knew they wouldn't leave her. They would be with her. They would hold her through the worst of it.

For now, that was all she needed.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	4. Meeting

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_For now, that was all she needed._

After telling her parents, Cammie gathered her friends and broke the news to them. Her friends were as supportive as her parents, they went and embraced her in a group hug. They were afraid that Cammie might not always be with them.

Just as her father had said, he began to look for other hospitals, ones that could offered more state of the art equipment, but as Joe Solomon had said, he had referred her to the best hospital in the state.

So Cammie went on with her life, until her next appointment came. Then, Dr. Solomon had informed her that she had kidney cancer, and had received more pamphlets on it.

Now, all she had to do was wait to go into the hospital for the additional tests and her first round of chemotherapy. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. The day before the additional tests were done, she had to check in, and she would remain in the hospital for the rest of her treatment.

Her parents had wanted her to leave the minute it was over, but Cammie had insisted on staying in the hospital, should anything happen.

When they arrived at her room, it seemed to be empty. There were two beds, a door leading to the bathroom, and two chests of drawers, everything was immaculate. she picked the bed closest to the hallway, she didn't like heights, and she was currently on the 6th floor.

It was a shock to everyone to see someone come out of the bathroom. It was an even bigger shock to see that the person was male.

He stopped when he noticed the people in the room, but continued to his bed, which was the one next to the window.

Cammie's parents didn't say a word, she simply sat on her bed completely baffled.

The nurse came in after a few more moments of awkward silence, and she informed them of everything Cammie would go through the next day.

She seemed totally oblivious to the tension in the room. Before she exited the room, Matthew spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I thought Cammie was getting a private room."

Cammie couldn't help but feel embarrassed at her father's words. Of course he he had to accommodate here every need.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, but our hospital policy states that every room must have at least two patients. This is one of the biggest rooms available. All the other two people rooms are currently occupied, I could try and move Cammie to an all female room, but it would be with four other patients."

"No, it's fine. Dad, honestly, I'm okay."

"Cam-"

"No, dad. Honestly, I'm fine, please, just let it go. Please."

At his daughter's words, he gave up. Cammie always got what she wanted.

The nurse then left to check on another patient, and after a few hours, her parents left.

She thought that her roommate would finally say something, now that they were alone, but he remained quiet.

Dinner was served to them, pleasantly surprising her, since the food was actually prepared and cooked, instead of silly being reheated.

He kept quiet the entire evening and she didn't want to break the silence.

The guy, on the other hand, thought that she was most likely a stuck up rich girl, who had simply denied moving into another room because he was in the same room.

At first he had been surprised that there were other people in the room., especially since the girl was on the bed.

His first impression of her had been that she was really pretty, she had dirty blonde hair, which he preferred. Her eyes were filled with light, with hope, and he couldn't help but want to know what gave her that hope.

But that had been marred by her father's words. She had to be one of those princesses that got their every wish, their every whim met. She didn't want to room with him?

That was fine by him, he couldn't care less. He had been alone most of his life, he didn't need someone to be in the same room as him, much less a girl with a family who thought themselves above others.

She had said it was fine, but it was most likely because she wanted to save face in front of him, maybe she thought that she could convince him to leave the room. Fat chance, the room was already paid for, and he wasn't going to leave it to her, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Finally, she could take it no longer. It was near 10 pm and there had been nothing but the soft murmur of television between them.

"I wanted to apologize for my father before. I know what it must seem like, that I must be a spoiled, stuck up girl."

Hadn't that been what he'd thought? Now she was going to try to prove him wrong.

"Everyone always thinks that, but I'm not. So I just wanted to say sorry if my dad made you feel uncomfortable, and I wanted to let you know that I didn't just say that for your benefit. I'm okay with this arrangement, and I was hoping to be on good terms with you. He means well, we barely found out, and he's been even more protective, but he isn't one of those people who thinks they're better than everyone. I'm sorry for rambling too, I'm just nervous-"

"It's fine."

"Thank you, because I didn't-"

"Look, I said it's fine, okay? So just drop it. I can't go to sleep if you're going to be talking like this."

"Oh, okay, right. My name's Cammie, but uh... Goodnight."

With that, he turned his back to her and pretended to sleep.

He could block her out, he didn't need her in his life.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
